


Day 30: “Do we really have to do this again?”

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy Ending, Insecurity, Other, Training, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: Training, crushes and insecurities. Oh my!XD





	Day 30: “Do we really have to do this again?”

~~~~“Do we really have to do this again?” Whines the prince as he deflects another “attack” from his “attacker.”

“Yes, Ivan, for the thirtieth time, we do” says the head of his guard. Also known as his caretaker and trainer since infancy. He then signals for them to stop so they could get some water and sit down so they could rest for a bit.

“But I practically know all the moves, and it’s really early in the morning…” he whine some more.

Sir Eckhart frowns at him. “Ivan you’re mother is expecting for you to be able to defend yourself should the time ever require it. The life of a prince is no joke.”

“I know, I know… it’s just——“

“You wanted to sleep instead of train to defend yourself?”

“Not, exactly… I mean yeah it’d be nice if I could sleep a bit longer than having to wake up before the sun even rises but…” the prince hesitates. Sir Eckhart looks at him in understanding amusement.

“Does this have anything to with a certain someone? someone with, oh I don’t know… blue stripes in their hair?” The man asks knowingly to the prince.

The latter in turn whirls at him cheeks inflamed red and light-blue eyes widened as big as saucer plates.

“How did you  _ know!?” _ He demands in embarrassment.

His head guard snorts at him and leans on back to the training-room’s wall. “kid, I practically raised you. It’s not that hard to notice when you have a crush on someone.” He says.

The prince’s face got even more flushed at that. “Well nothing’s gonna come out of it so you can’t stop with the teasing” he says as if it were fact.

Sir Eckhart frown at him and asks why that was.

“Because they just see me as a friend! And they seem to not like my presence every time I’m near them.”

“How can you be so sure. Did they say they only see you as a friend? Did they ever tell you that you make them uncomfortable when you’re near?” He asks the younger man in concern.

“No… but I wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t because I’m a prince. What if they’re scared to because they think I’ll throw them into a dungeon just because they don’t return my feelings!?” Ivan hangs his head and puts his arms around his legs. “I wouldn’t do that.”

Sir Eckhart puts a hand on the Young adult’s head and scruffs his brown locks a bit. “I see… well I guess the only way to know is to ask them don’t you think?”

Ivan looks up at him “but what if they’re afraid to say no?” He says with a frightened look on his face. “I don’t want to force them into a relationship that they don’t want to be in!” He frets.

Sir Eckhart chuckles and says “while I’m proud of you. I can assure you that if Dori doesn’t want to be in a relationship with you, they will definitely tell you so. They are not one to be afraid to speak their mind”

“A-are you certain?” Ivan asks still feeling doubtful.

The older man hums “I guess there’s only one way to find out isn’t there?” He says with a knowing smile. Ivan nods.

The head guard stands up, stretches and say “Alright! Breaks time’s over. Let’s finish this quickly so you I can bathe and then ask your crush to be your soulmate!”

That had the prince up in a flash trying to cover the older man’s mouth yelling at him to not say it so loud!

Obviously the Guard deflected all of the young prince’s advances to shut him up but at least they were having fun while doing so.

And whose to know… maybe the young prince’s worries were for not. Yet we’ll not know until his crush gives him an answer, hmm?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> I hope you like it xD


End file.
